Sugar Sugar!
by JZKC
Summary: When Amu was finished with her quest for embryo and It turned out that Ami had the embryo. Ami soon forgot about Amu’s charas. And now she's going to Seiyo and Amu has a class mate whose interested in Ami. NOw its Ami's turn 4 her own story!AmiXOC


***Sugar-Sugar***

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****************************************************************************************************************

**This takes place when Amu Is finished with her quest for embryo when It turned out that Ami had the embryo (there is a rumor that Ami has the embryo but its still not 100% sure….). Now Ami forgot that she even had an egg and about Amu's charas after a few years ever since her egg went back into her heart, she goes to Seiyo academy. Now its Ami's turn for her own story.**

**In this story, the ages shown:**

**Ami Hinamori: 11 years old (details kept secret for now) Chara: Ember AKA Embryo**

**Yuka Hidashi: 10 Years old (OCC character) (Ace chair) Chara: Sofie/Sofia (you'll understand why later)**

**Kashi Souma: 12 Years old (OCC Character) (Jack chair) Chara: Ruko (Kukai's family adopted him..)**

**Tomuki Kanji: 10 Years old (Occ character) (King's chair) Chara: Shozu**

**Freya Shinya: 12 Years old (OCC character) (queen's chair) Chara: Chii**

**Yoku Kai: 16 Years old (OCC character) (goes to Amu's school and in the same class as her but is more interested in someone else than Amu) shugo chara: (secret)**

**Amu: 16 years old. She still has her charas except ever since Ami cant see her charas she hasn't mentioned about it up till now. Amu and Ami live together while their parents moved to the US for business.**

**Ikuto: Already at University. Time to time he visits Amu and Ami. he treats Ami like a little sister.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chap 1: Cool and Icy**

"Oh my gosh! That's Ami Hinamori that cool and icy girl…."

"Really? She is so different from the rumors…I heard that her sister is that cool and spicy girl at high school….they say she is different from her sister…"I guess not.

"If you are going to gossip about me than do it somewhere else…"Ami said coldly behind the two gossipers.

"AAH! Were sorry! We won't do it we're leaving…"The gossiper said.

"Urgh….why does it always come to this….Sometimes I even wonder how I became like this" Ami thought to herself.

Now Ami has more hair in her front bangs than you think, kind of like Amu's and she wore 2 low pigtails with a Cross accessory to it. She also wears knee lengthed socks that had stripes on them of black and white. You can say she looks better than she did before.

_At Schoool!!!!!!!_

"Yuki imahara…"

"Here!"

"Iwai Souchu"

"Here!"

"Hinamori Ami…"

"Hn…." Ami said coldly.

"She's always like that if you notice...." A student says.

"ya...why cant she be like her sister?" Another person said.

**Ami's POV**

"Why am I always compared to AMU!!! Its freakin annoying...!" I thought but my emotion didn't show it....I was tying to be as calm as I can be.

"Idiots..." I huffed.

"Ami.....class has started and do you mind answering this problem?" The teacher said.

I sighed and stood up from my seat. I took the chalk from the teacher and answered the problem which is real easy,

"Correct..."The teacher said. With that queue I went back to my seat.

"Ami is so cool and smart!" A few of the students squealed.

"Hey have you heard? There is a rumor that the person in the joker chair you know Aima Rimura has moved into another school overseas…" A student said.

"Yeah. and that the Hinamori girl might be the next Joker…" Another student said.

"Which one Ami?" A boy said.

"Yeah that's the one. Figures since her sister used to be a guardian…"The student said.

"Really? Well I Guess she will…"That boy replied.

What are the guardians….why have I heard about it before. I just transferred to Seiyo yesterday and all that time I never heard of the Guardians. So why have I felt like I know it for a real long time?

**End of Ami's POV and after school.**

"Hello? Yeah I'm finished at school….you have a concert right? Ok….ok….I'll go home with Ikuto and Amu later its fine you don't have to bring me home…see you later, Ja!" Ami said placing her phone back into her pocket. Just now she was talking to Utau. Utau was now Amu's friend and she normally worries about Ami too much for some reason.

Ami suddenly turned her head.

"Is there someone there?" Ami thought. And so, she ran the rest on her way to her sisters school.

"So that's Hinamori Ami….sister of Amu…." A figure in the tree smirked.

**Later**

"I'm GONNA KILL YOKU!!!!" Yaya shouted.

"Whats wrong Yaya-san?" Ami said as she arrived at her sister's school.

"THAT MEANIE YOKU STOLE MY CANDIES!!!" Yaya shouted.

"Whose Yoku?" Ami said.

"My class mate…"Amu said.

"Hi Sis..." Ami smiled. She acts normal around her big sister since Amu knows her more than any other person in the world.

"Alright Ami we have to find Ikuto right?" Amu said.

"You mean your boyfriend…"Ami smirked.

"AMI!!!" Amu blushed.

"Hehehehehe…."Ami chuckled.

"seriously ami…"Amu blushed even more.

"So Amu will go out with me?" Ikuto appeared.

"GAH!" Ami and Amu both jumped.

"IKUTO YOU PERV!" Amu shouted but all Ikuto did was smirk.

"so Amu, lets go….Ami you can go home yourself right?" Ikuto said.

"Of course I can…"Ami smirked at her sister. And Amu had that I will get you for this look.

"Alright Its settled then..."Ikuto said picking up Amu jumping of...

Afterwards Ami walked home all by herself....funny thing was that she felt someone follow her...

_CRACK!_

Ami turned her head an saw no one only a broken stick laying on the side walk.

"Whose there..."Ami said in an icy tone.

"Meong!" A cat jumped out then ran to the house on the other house on the other side.

"I guess no one..."Ami said, inside she is actually feeling scared. Since when? Ami has been scared before but that was.....

"When was it..."Ami thought about the time she felt so scared just like this.

"Oi...."

Ami turned her head...

"Who are you..." Ami sad coldly looking at a boy with black hair (in a style just like yoru's). he was wearing a black uniform.

"Your sister told me to watch over you..." The boy said.

"AMU...."Ami quietly growled.

"I dont need your protection..,"Ami hissed.

"you were alot different from what you sister described you..." The teenage boy said.

"what did she describe me?" Ami said cooly.

"Bubbly and a happy go lucky person....." He said.

"AMU!!!" Ami hissed in her thoughts.

"Well I dont do that around others..."Ami said without thinking. 'oops...'

"Why do you do that..." He said.

"Thats none of your business..."Ami hissed again and turned around walking away. She walked straight took a a left turn, a short cut through the alley jumped over the fence.

"Why are you following me…"Ami said coldly.

"Your sister told me to watch over you.."He said again. Ami rolled her eyes. "Stupid person who takes over orders…"Ami huffed.

"Heh…its not like I'm the person who has anger issues the boy smirked." The boy said.

"Whatever idiotic brat…"Ami said.

"Apparently I'm older than you. Small wings.."The boy smirked.

"Shut up…"I said calmly.

Ami stepped up her house's steps and she turned and said…

"Leave Emo kid…" And she slammed her door shut.

"Oi….you cant just do that…" His voice muffled from the other side.

"What was your name again?" Ami asked.

"Yoku…Kai Yoku…" He said calmly (still muffled.)

"Whatever…"Ami sighed. Ami climbed up to the second floor and lazily plopped down onto her bed.

"I don't want this…why am I always taken the wrong way and I'm just popular because I'm compared to Amu. I want to shine all by my self just for being me."Ami said hurtfully.

"I wanna be the real me…"Ami whispered and slowly dozed to sleep.

**The next Mornin…**

"I know that I like to eat eggs and all but….WHY IS THERE AN EGG HERE! THEY DIDNTS MENTION THIS IN HEALTH CLASS!!!" Ami freaked out. The egg was light pink and had a pair of wings in the middle. There was some circle jewels going across decorating the top and bottom part. **(A/N: I Have no idea what the egg looks like if Ami really had embryo…-.-)**

"Its real light and warm…"Ami said picking the egg up.

"AMI! BREAKFAST!" A voice shouted out.

"Alright UTAU!" Ami yelled. Utau comes over to Ami and Amu's house and stays for a night sometimes more like everyday…..Sometimes when Amu has to go to a trip or something, Utau always watches over when she has time (cuz she sometimes have concerts). If not, Mom does or her boyfriend Kukai does who makes her do sports and runs. But in some kind of weird way according to Ami.

Ami stretched her arms and yawned so wide. She got up and did her daily routine. She took her bag and paused. She looked over at her egg still laying on her bed. "I guess I can take it…" Ami said and gently placed it into her bag. As she opened the door she saw 2 things float by…small people….

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ami screamed.

"Ami whats wrong " Utau ran upstairs.

"N-nothing…Just tripped…"Ami lied.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Utau asked.

"No…I'm fine…"Ami said.

"Well I'm relieved…Come one we'll start up breakfast and leave for school…"Utau said.

"Ok…" Ami said.

**Later after breakfast**

"OH COME ON…..I'm GOING TO BE SOOO LATE!!!" Ami grumbled in her thoughts. She ran up that sort of hilled road and soon slowed down.

"Look its Hinamori Ami!" A few people squealed as Ami came into the school gates. Ami rolled her eyes. She kept walking into the school ignoring every single person that want her autograph or talk to her about something pointless. Suddenly, Ami saw 4 people walk by.

"OMG It's the Guardians!" A few girls squeled.

"Hidashi Yuka! She looks so pretty today!"

"Souma Kashi! He is SOO CUTE!"

"Kanji Tomuki is sooo dreamy!!!"

"Shinya Freya…she is so cool and calm!"

Hidashi Yuka had golden blond hair that reached her back and were pinned back by blue hair clips . Her eyes had an Icy soft blue touch and her skin was really fair.

Souma Kashi had Dark brown spikish hair with bright green eyes. (his uniform is done the way Kukai does)

Kanji Tomuki had brownish reddish hair that was all messy and his eyes were brownish gold that can make you have a feelind of piercing into your skin.

Shinya Freya she had soft pink hair that was done into d braids that was as long as her knee caps. And some of her hair was left in front. Her eyes were crimson red and she had a frown plastered on her face.

"Oh right…Ami has never heard of them! Right Ami?" A person asked.

"Yeah whatever…"Ami said calmly.

"Those people are the guardians. Kind of like a group that watches over the school and the students. Its really cool! They have different chairs for different members! Hidashi Yuka is in the Ace chair, She's that girl with blond hair. Souma Kashi is in the Jack chair. He's actually an orphan and was taken by the Souma Family. Shinya freya is in the queen chair. She actually paints and is pretty famous for it her art is just BEAUTIFUL! And Kanji Tomuki is in the Kings chair. I heard that his cousin used to be in the King chair too but that's still a rumor. And the there is the Joker chair. For no one is filling in that spot. It used to be taken over by Aima Rimura But she went to Europe to fufill her father's wishes. I heard that he passed away last week." The person explained.

"So Ami, which guardian are you interested in…?" A person asked.

"None…"Ami said truthfully.

"Well Ami is pretty popular I think she might be the next Joker.." Someone said.

"Whatever…"Ami said calmly. Then Ami felt some sort of shake from her bag. Ami immediately opened her bag and saw the egg move harshly she tried to stop it but a few people saw her including the guardians.

"Excuse me, Ami Hinamori?" Yuka touched Ami's shoulder.

"Yes. What do you want." Ami said calmly.

"We would like to talk to you after school in the Royal garden. We'll be expecting you…" Yuka smiled softly.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****************************************************************************************************************


End file.
